


Booby-Trap

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hasetsu, Knives, Literally all of the skaters, Ninja! Yuuri, Sight-seeing, Tourists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: All of the skaters visit Hasetsu at once, and Yuuri has to keep them out of trouble. They want to know if it's true: the legend that Hasetsu Castle is secretly a ninja training ground. They find out.(Prompt was for everyone wanting to see if Hasetsu Castle is really a ninja castle. Yuuri forgets to disarm the booby-traps and ends up showing everyone his ninja skills. Ninja! Yuuri with deadly-accurate aim.)





	Booby-Trap

“Do you think there are really ninjas there?” Sara leaned into Mila softly, linking their arms together.

“No way,” Mila sputtered, collecting herself as she caught the sweet scent of Sara’s hair. “It’s just an urban legend or something. Something to get the silly tourists all excited.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri! I want to see the ninjas!” Victor announced. He was buzzing all around Yuuri, tugging ceaselessly on his shirt.

They were standing in the shadow of Hasetsu Castle, which was posted high above them, green tiled arches glistening in the sun. Yuuri’s mother, being the kind of mother she was, had invited Yuuri’s competitors to come stay with their family at the hot springs for a visit. Yuuri hadn’t expected that every single one of them would take her up on the offer… at the same time. It was a little overwhelming.

The other skaters had pressed Yuuri into showing them the sights, citing Victor’s rave review of Hasetsu. Yuuri didn’t know how to break it to them, but there wasn’t much to see. In fact, their trip around the city had probably been more exciting for the locals.

They were an interesting sight themselves, after all- a pack of foreign professional athletes huddled together around Yuuri like a bunch of baby ducks, staring up in awe at Hasetsu Castle as if they thought the building was watching them back.

“Ninjas?” Georgi swooned. “How mysterious.”

“You can’t be stupid enough to think they’re really hiding something like that up there,” Yurio grumbled. “Tell them, Yuuri.”

“Actually…” Yuuri trailed off evasively.

“I knew it!” Victor exclaimed. “Come on, Yuuri, you’ve kept me waiting long enough. Can’t we see inside? Just a peek.”

“Well…” Yuuri started to sweat as the others pressed in around him. “It’s dangerous.”

“Sounds exciting!” Emil was grinning hard. He grabbed onto Michele’s hand and raised it high in the air. “We’re in!”

“Speak for yourself!” Michele barked, flapping his arm in attempt to escape.

“We’re in, too!” Sara said, and Mila nodded.

“Sara, no,” Michele whined. “He just said it’s not safe. We should wait outside.”

“We’ll be careful, won’t we, Yuuri?” Sara prodded.

“Er- uhm-”

Yurio was already starting up the stone steps without them. He had a new fire burning in his eyes.

“Like I’m gonna let Katsudon stop me from seeing the ninjas. C’mon, Beka!”

Otabek followed quietly after him like an old dog.

“I’ll race ya, Mickey!” Emil shouted, taking off at top speed.

“What- no- Sara, wait!” Michele stumbled after his sister, who was already disappearing into the trees.

“Seung-gil, let’s take a selfie together at the top!” Phichit called cheerfully.

“Everyone, wait-!” Yuuri tried, but it was too late. The other skaters were already rushing to the top without him.

“Let’s hurry, or we’ll be left behind.” Victor’s smooth voice cut through Yuuri’s panicked thoughts. He was playfully rubbing Yuuri’s inner arm. “Unless that’s what you wanted... It’s just us now.”

Yuuri eyed him with amusement.

“Yeah. Just you, me, and Chihoko.”

He started up the stairs after the group, leaving Victor to absorb his words.

“Yuuri, that’s mean!” Victor wailed after him.

 

 

“How do you open this damn thing?” Yurio grunted as he pried at the doors with both hands and one foot.

“Maybe we have to ring the doorbell,” Otabek suggested calmly.

“Beka, what-?”

“This is ridiculous,” Seung-gil muttered.

“Maybe there’s a secret button,” Emil chimed in.

“Of course.” Kenjirou nodded sagely. “Ninjas are very secretive. They don’t want just anybody getting in there.”

“Well I’m not just anybody, and I’m getting in whether Yuuri likes it or not!” Yurio swore. “Give me a boost!”

Otabek stooped a bit so that Yurio could climb onto his shoulders.

“I see an opening! Can you get a little closer to the door?” Yurio asked, wobbling a little as he stood up.

“Careful!” Guang Hong hovered nervously around Otabek, reaching out to brace Yurio’s legs.

“Maybe we should wait for Yuuri,” Leo offered. He exchanged a look with Chris, who just shook his head.

“Why wait? Fortune favors the brave!” JJ slapped Otabek on the back in support, causing Yurio to almost lose his balance.

“Watch it!” Yurio snapped, clinging to the building like a cat over a bathtub.

“Can you see inside?” Phichit asked, standing on tiptoe.

“I think… if I get on this ledge…”

“What are you doing??” Yuuri shrieked as he and Victor reached the landing.

“ _Woah!_ ” Yurio’s palm slipped and he toppled head-first out of sight. They heard him hit the floor on the other side of the door.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri said quietly.

“ **Ow** ……Wow! Urgh… You guys have to see this! This is so cool!”

“Yuri, don’t touch _anything_!” Yuuri’s voice was firm and low.

“Hey, how come the floor is sinking? I didn’t break it just from falling like that… Crappy ninja architecture-”

Yuuri pushed through the other skaters, stripping off his windbreaker. He pulled his arm back and struck the doors of Hasetsu Castle hard with his open palm in several places, following some kind of pattern invisible to the others. The doors groaned open on their own, parting ominously.

“Yuuri-” Victor saw the expression on his fiancé’s face change. It was the same look Yuuri had right before a competition. When concentration overpowered any other thought and the rest of the world was blocked out.

Yurio was standing in the middle of an enormous, cathedral-like hall lined with pillars. Everywhere he stepped, a section of the floor began to lower out of sight, like a puzzle that was losing pieces, fast. He kept jumping back, out of the way, moving further and further inside.

“It’s just like Indiana Jones!” Leo mused aloud. Then realization struck him. “Oh no.”

“What are you talking about?” Yurio tripped and fell backwards, grabbing onto one of the pillars as he went down. The pillar emitted a buzzer noise and lit up red around his hand. “What th-”

It happened so fast that Victor wasn’t entirely sure that he hadn’t imagined it.

Thousands of small, square panels opened up in the walls, releasing a spray of shiny steel knives.

Yuuri lunged forward onto his hands and launched himself into the middle of the knife storm, twisting and flipping his way across the hall while blades from every angle sliced the air around him. A pit of fire opened up in the middle of the floor, spreading towards the very edges of the building. Yuuri’s foot caught the lip of the pit as the floor receded into the wall and he pushed off from it, ricocheting off the top of a pillar like a pinball, landing softly next to Yurio on the other side.

There was an electric whirring noise and Yurio looked up to see a set of circular saw blades descending from the ceiling above him. He tried to get to his feet but his legs felt like jello. He didn’t know where to step. A loud clank behind him made him freeze up. A grate near the back wall was opening, one bar at a time. Behind it a hungry-looking crocodile was opening its mouth and emitting a deep, rolling growl.

“D-Don’t leave me, idiot!” Yurio shouted as Yuuri sprung into the air again, glancing off a pillar on the opposite side of the hall, which lit up green under his touch. A pair of shuriken dropped from the ceiling, dangling from ribbons- as unreachable as stars above Yurio’s head. But he watched as Yuuri snatched them from the sky and threw them, mid-flight, into the back wall. They lodged with a hollow thunking noise, and- to Yurio’s great relief- the saw blades above him stopped moving. The crocodile let out a hiss of frustration. The floor began to close, concealing the live flames roaring underneath.

The shuriken had stuck in perfect parallel, barely an inch apart. Yuuri pulled them out and blew the dust off of them, shining them on his shirt.

“Now I have to reset all of this…” he sighed. He walked over to Yurio, who was still a puddle on the floor. “Are you hurt?”

Yurio shook his head slowly.

“I told you to wait for me,” Yuuri said, exasperated. “Well, as long as nobody was injured…”

He looked over at the entrance to find the entire skating community staring at him in shocked silence. Kenjirou was the first to react.

“THAT. WAS. INCREDIBLE!!” he screamed in Japanese, tears in his eyes. “Yuuri-san, you really are the best!”

“My, Yuuri, what did we just witness?” Chris raised his eyebrows, terrified and a little aroused.

Victor looked like his heart was going to explode. He was clutching his chest with one hand, bracing himself in the doorway with the other. Phichit patted him on the back sympathetically.

Yuuri shrugged, bashful now that everyone was looking at him.

“I had a lot of free time growing up in a small town.”

“Wow, Yuuri, I never would have guessed from looking at you that you were this cool!” JJ praised, putting his foot in his mouth as usual.

“Uh… t-thanks? So… Did you guys still want a tour of this place? This is just the foyer-”

Yurio ran past him in the opposite direction.

They were all in agreement with Mila, who said,

“No, I think we’re good.”


End file.
